Harry Potter: The true UNTOLD story
by KitsuneNoSuki2
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen to harry if his parents DIDN'T die? Pleaz R&R!


Harry potter  
By:gokuboy40  
  
It was a dark and stormy night. Voldemort came in, and Lily stood in front of Harry, and raised her wand. An echoing bang came out, and Harry started to cry. His mom got up from the rubble, and his dad came the same way through the door. They held harry in their hands, and cooed to him, in a nice, soft, way. A sword appeared in both of them. Harry cried harder until he couldn't take it anymore. "STOP IT!!!!" He said as he woke up. "Harry, what's wrong? His mom said. "Nuthing Mum." Harry said as he got out of bed. He came down and ate the usual, bacon and eggs. "So, anything unusual today?" Harry's father, James, said to him. "No dad." Harry said. "Harry, remember when I said we went to Hogwarts?" His mom said, pulling something from her pocket. Harry's face lit up with surprise, and said, "Yeah! Is that the letter?" Harry said. "As a matter of fact, it is!" She said, pulling out an envelope bearing the Hogwarts crest. "It couldn't be.." Harry said to himself, opening the letter. It said,  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
We have information that you have recently turned 11. We have made a decision, and have accepted you to Hogwarts. The supplies you need are in the second letter. You must have all the supplies, and come to platform 9 and 3 quarters on September the first. Be sure you have all supplies, and board the Hogwarts express before 11:00. Hagrid the Gamekeeper will be there to escort you to the first year dorms. Do not tell thisto anybody in any matter, or we shall have to expel you. Have a nice day!  
  
Signed, Minerva Mcgonagall (Me: I don't know how to spell her name.)  
  
"I can't believe it.." Harry said as he finished the second letter. "I'm finally going to Hogwarts!" Harry said, not able to sustain himself. "Neither can us. We're so proud of you Harry." His mom said with a smile.  
  
A few months later...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry was going through the usual route to platform 9 and 3 quarters. He boarded the Hogwarts express, and came upon the second cabin. Just then, a red haired boy and a brown haired girl came by the trolley. "Mind if we come in?" The boy asked. "My name's Ron. Ron Weasley." He said as he stepped in. "My names Hermione Granger." The girl said in a bossy like voice. She stepped in and sat next to Ron. Harry said, "Sure, why not? My names Harry Potter." " THE son of the famous Lily and James Potter?" Hermione said. "um.. I guess." Harry said, used to this attention. "Your parents are super cool!" Ron said, with stars in his eyes.  
  
The food trolley came a few minutes later and stopped by. "Do you want any food?" the plump lady asked. "Thank you." Harry said, as he poured out his huge chunk o' money. Hermione looked astonished, and Ron fell out of his seat. Harry bought half the food on the trolley, and brought it in with help. They all munched on chocolate frogs, Bertie Botts Beans, and Pumpkin Pasties. Soon, they all found theirselves having a full lap of chocolate frog cards. They laughed as they found Ron got a card that had a deformed woman. An intercom spoke, saying, All students please come out of the train. They hurried to the door of the train and got out, to find that a friendly looking tall fellow came to meet them. "Hullo..." A person who must have been named hagrid came to greet the Hogwarts Trio. "Hi!" They said to Hagrid with a cheery smile. Hagrid escorted them there to the great hall of Hogwarts! Harry stepped inside, wondering wich house to be put in. He stood up, and Mrs. M (mcgonagall.) Stepped up, and carried the sorting hat to the old, old, old, stool on the steps. Everybody took a deep breath, and was called by last name to come up. Finally, there was a boy who was called up to put the sorting hat on. His name, was Draco Malfoy. He came up, and put the sorting hat on. He was put into Slytherin. No surprise to Harry about that. Harry stepped up to the stool, and sat on it. The hat was placed upon him, and the hat, a few seconds later, Shouted... "GRYFFINDOR!" Harry shouted "YES!!" The grffyindor table kept on shouting, We've got POTTER!!!!! Like a maniac. After the feast was done, a man who looked ancient stepped up to the chair. "Have a Good night!" the man, who was Albus Dumbledore, said.  
  
When Harry got to his bed, he thought, "This is going to be a good year."  
  
End Of Chapter... 


End file.
